The Case of the Potter
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: What if instead of Lily Evans Potter dying the night she and her family were attacked on Halloween, Lily lived but got transported to world of Sherlock? She has no memory of what happened but the flash of the killing curse she knew should have killed her. This is her adventures with Sherlock and Watson. For Holmes Mystery Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story is for the Holmes Mystery Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The prompt I was given for the prologue was the word time. So I thought up this little story. Also this my first time doing a crossover with Sherlock. I love the show a lot and I hope I got the characters in character. I would also like mention that there are mentions of killing characters and character death. I hope everyone enjoys the story. So without further ado I give you The Case of the Potter.**

I looked around me at my surroundings and I can't really remember how I got here. Here being outside of this building. I walk up to the door of the building to see a set of numbers and a letter on the outside. 221B.

I then looked down at state of myself. I was standing in the middle of Muggle London on some strangers doorstep in just my pajamas. But how did I get here to begin with I thought as I knocked on the door to see if I could call someone to pick me up. Hopefully this person was one of us.

I waited for a few and when I thought I would have to knock yet again an older looking woman opened the door with a kind smile on her face. She quickly looked me up and down and then held the door open for.

"Come in, dearie," she said motioning for me enter. "You must cold in just that outfit?"

"I am," I told her. No point in lying about something that was obvious. "Where am I?"

"Oh," she exclaimed. "You poor dear. You're at 221B Baker Street. Are here to see Mr. Holmes?"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. I didn't even know how I got here. How could I know if I was supposed to meet someone here or not? I gave a shrug of my shoulders.

"I don't know," I told her. "I can't really remember anything since yesterday."

"Then I guess you should go up and see Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson," she told me gently taking me by the arm and leading me upstairs. We stopped at the door at the top of the stairs.

After a knock from the lady the door is answered by short blondish gray haired man.

"Mrs. Hudson," he said in greeting to the woman with me. "How are you today?"

"Just fine, John," she answered him. "This young woman thought might be in need of some help though. She was on the front steps in her just pajams. Poor thing."

John then took in my present state.

"Come in," he said standing back to let me in.

"I'll just go brew up a cuppa," said Mrs. Hudson. "Shall I?"

"That would be nice," both John and I replied.

After Mrs. Hudson left to make the tea John lead me into another room where I was met with another man. This was one was strange one too. Even by wizarding standards. He seemed to notice he wasn't alone in the room anymore.

"Who's this John?" he asked taking in my appearance.

I blushed as I took in his appearance too. He like his friend seemed very handsome. He was taller than John but in my mind they kind of complimented each other nicely. His eyes are what grabbed me though. The ever changing blue of them went nice with his dark curls. I blushed as that thought crossed my mind.

"I don't know, Sherlock," John told him. "Mrs. Hudson found her on the steps without a clue as to how she got here. So I guess she could be a client." He seemed kind of hopeful, as was I, that Sherlock would agree to help.

Sherlock again took in my appearance. Then to both John's and my surprise he seemed to nod in approval. "Why don't you have a seat?" he motioned to a chair situated between to others of finer quality. "Tell us everything you remember."

"That's the problem though, Sherl..."

"Tea's here," said Mrs. Hudson putting a cup on the table next to me and handing one to each man. "Did Sherlock say he'd help you out, dearie?" She turned to Sherlock.

"She was just about to tell us everything she remembers before she got here," Sherlock told her taking a sip out of his tea cup. He turned back to me and nodded. "As you were saying."

I then remembered these people didn't even know my name. "My name is Lily Evans Potter," I told them, "and I can't remember how I got here." I then remembered the flash of green light as the killing curse came at me. "I think someone was murdered though. I just can't remember and then I found myself on the front steps here."

"Mrs. Potter," John said slowly, "why do you think someone was murdered?"

Again the flash of the killing curse went across my vision and the sensation of falling followed it. "I can't really say," I told him. "But I think someone was. Murdered that is. I think it was my husband."

I looked over at Sherlock, who had his hands steepled under his chin, and seemed to be deep in thought. "We can't help you if you don't answer, Dr. Watson's, question," he told me with a pointed look.

"Your going to think I'm crazy," I told them. "The reason I think someone was murdered was because all I remember before finding myself here is this flash of green light and the sensation of falling."

I saw his eyes widen at this. Maybe he'd heard of this happening to someone else. Maybe he'd be able to help me make sure that James and Harry were alright.

"We'll take the case," he told me. "Come on, Watson, time is of the essence."

John and I watched Sherlock walk towards the stairs.

"Might want to tell him to go to Godric's Hollow," I told John as the two of quickly followed the consulting detective down the stair.

"Come on two," he called to us while holding the cab for us. "The game is on."

And with that we were off.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the The Case of the Potter. I really enjoyed writing this because it includes two of my favorite fandoms. Harry Potter and Sherlock. I look forward to writing more of these two fandoms together.**


End file.
